A New Year, A New Life
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her 7th Year. The Dark Lord was defeated and now she can finally get what she wants, Professor Severus Snape!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I look up at the tall building standing in front of me as students rush past me. Hogwarts school of Wizardry is awaiting my entry, I am Hermione Grander and I am a Seventh Year.

I head inside, joining my fellow students inside the building, this year will be very different. Last year was the great battle with the dark Lord, we lost a number of people but the Dark Lord is finally dead forever and we all are finally able to live in peace.

I head towards the Gryffindor dorm to gather my stuff and get settled in so I will be ready for class tomorrow. I start thinking of the one thing I have been dreaming of over the summer, Professor Severus Snape.

I never ever liked a professor but after the war at the end of the school year and when he had protected me from a spell one of the death eaters sent at me, I have seen him in a new way and slowly started to develop feelings for him that for a while I tried to hide but soon gave up on that.

Through the summer I tried to have a relation ship with Ron but it did not work out after two months and we both though it best to seperate and now he is dating Violet.

Harry stayed at Ron's over the summer an to everyone's surprise him and Ginny are now together an planning a wedding for after our graduation. It makes me think even more of Severus and how I want so badly to be with him and not be the only one single in our group.

I look up nd find myself standing in front of the door that leads to the Gryffindor common room where everyone is likely to be along with all of our things.

I whisper the spell and walk into the common room which at the moment is very packed between everyone gathering their things and reuniting with each other.

I make my way though the crowd answering a few hello's before finally making it over to the piles of things. I look through it before finding my things, I use my wand and transport them to my room.

This year I am the head girl, meaning I have my own room but its going to be boring without Ginny and Violet to talk to at night. I head back through the group till someone grabs my arm and pulls me to the side. I look up and find Ginny and Violet smiling at me.

"Hey Mione." Ginny says.

"Hey guys, where have you two been, I didn't see you guys after we all got off the train?" I ask.

"We went and found Harry and Ron, we thought you would to." Violet says.

"I wanted to get here."

I try to keep a blush down as I think of Severus, he's the one thing why I wanted to get her to hopefully run into him. Ginny smirks at me, both her and Violet know how I feel about Severus and encourage it but both have promised me not to tell Ron and Harry.

"Hey I am going to head to my room, I will see you guys at supper." I say.

"Okay." They says.

I make my way from them heading out of the common room but instead of heading to my room I head towards the dungeons where Severus should be.

I need to get my new book for this year so I can look over it tonight for class tomorrow, plus its a excuse to see Severus. I head towards the potions room and once I get close I see the light on, I stand at the door and wait and watch him at his desk.

"Come in Miss Granger," He says without looking at me in his grumpy voice.

I take a breath and slowly walk into the potions room. I see all the books for the 7th year piled up on a table on the other side of his desk, already for everyone tomorrow. I stand in front of his desk, watching him as he looks into a book.

"Hello Professor Snape." I say sweetly.

He looks up at me with his black eyes piercing mine. "What are you doing down here Miss Granger?" He asks in a voice that is supposed to scare me but it does not.

"I would like to get my book so that I may have it for tomorrow." I say.

He stairs at me for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Do as you wish Ganger."

He look back down at his book, I shake my head and walk over to the table and place my hands onto the first book. I can feel Snapes gaze on me, going slowly up and down my body. I feel myself starting to blush from his gases.

I hear him set his book down and stand up and slowly make his way over to where I stand. His hangs go to my waist and he pulls me back against his chest.

I feel his hot breath against my ear as he starts to speak. "Miss Grander you know its against school rules to wear such ungodly clothes in school." He says in a silky voice.

"Technically Professor school does not start until tomorrow so we can."

"Hn. Good one Granger."

His hands slide down my hips and I hold in a moan. Usually I would of never worn a outfit like this, a blue mini skirt and a blue and white shirt that is very tight around the chest area.

"Professor what are you doing?" I say as I try to catch my breath.

"No questions Hermione, class is in session." He says.

I finally realise that he is returning my feelings I have towards him. "Severus I need to thank you for saving me." I say as my voice falters.

He stops his acts and I use that to turn around in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck as I let a smile come onto my face, I stand on my tippy toes using his as balance and place my lips on top of his in a soft kiss.

I have dreamed about kissing Severus for a long time and I am finally doing it. To my surprise he does not push me away but he places a hand behind my head and kisses me back.

His tongue slides over my lips asking me for entrance which I gladly give him and our tongues battle for dominance. He pulls back and looks into my eyes, I pant trying to regain my normal breathing pattern.

"Hermione I didn't realise you had that in you." He says in a low voice.

"Since when did we start calling each other by our first names Severus and when did you start making out with students?" I say as a smirk comes onto my lips.

"You are no ordinary student Hermione."

"And you are no ordinary Professor Severus."

He smirks at me and leans down and captures my lips in a hard kiss, I kiss him back with passion as his hands run down my sides. I run my hands down his chest and I can feel how muscular it is through his robes.

He pulls me against his body and I can feel his arousel against my stomach and I can feel my face starting to heat up. He pulls back and smiles down at me and starts pulling my backwards and then he lifts me up and sets me on his desk.

I wrap my legs around his waist and captures his lips and I use my hand and pulls his robes off leaving him in black pants and a white dress shirt.

He kisses me back and his hands slide under my shirt. He kisses me back and his hands slide under my shirt and we are about to go further when we hear footsteps coming down the steps and we quickly pull apart.

**Hello everyone, okay this is my first shot at writing a Harry Potter fic, I know this chapter might be rushed and I am sorry bout that, the next chapter will be up soon. Please review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a wave of my wand my robes are on me, Hermione moves to stand at my side as the footsteps get closer. I see Hermione is holding her new book.

_' Good girl.' I think._

I look back at the door just as Dumbledoor comes walking through it with a bright smile on his face. "Hello Severus, Hermione." He says.

"Hello Dumbledoor." I say.

"Hello Dumbledoor." Hermione says with a smile on her face.

"May I ask you what you are doing down here my dear?" He asks.

"I am just pick up my books so that I may read it tonight." She says as she holds her book to her chest.

_' Smart girl Hermione.' I think as I sneak a look at her._

Dumbledoor chuckles and looks at Hermione. " It is always like you my dear to get a head start. You are always thrusting for knowledge." He says sweetly.

"Yes I am, now if you both will please excuse me I need to get ready for supper." She says sweetly.

"Okay Hermione."

Hermione looks up at me and smiles. "Good bye Professor Snape." She turns around to Dumbledoor. "Goodbye Dumbledoor."

With that she walks away from my desk and out the door, I mentally sigh at the loss of not having her at my side. Dumbledoor looks out the door before looking back at me.

"It is so bad what happened to Hermione, I feel so bad for her." He says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You mean you do not know Severus?"

"No."

"Her and Ronald Weasly are no longer together. It broke her to watch him go out with someone else."

"I had heard rummers about that but never found out if it was true."

" It's sad, she really needs someone to keep her company."

With no room for comment Dumbledoor walks out of my classroom, leaving me standing there by myself. I set down on my seat, I put my face in my hands.

_' There is no way Dumbledoor could of known what were were doing down here.'_

I shake my head and stand up and go to my stairs and head to my private chambers.

**Hermione's POV**

I hurry up the steps, I had eavesdropped on Severus and Dumbledoors conversation.

I can't believe what Dumbledoor told Severus about Ronald and I, yes it did hurt a little when we broke up but when he started to date Violet and Harry and Ginny got together I felt like a 5th wheel that wasn't really supposed to be there.

I quickly head towards the Gryfandoor rooms so that I can freshen up for supper, cause after what Severus and I were doing I really need to freshen up.

I get there soon and I walk over to the prorate that leads to my private room. "Fuddle bug." I whisper.

The door opens and I walk through it and into my room, I go over to my closet and pick out a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I take my clothes off and put them on, I reach in and grab my Gryfandoor robes and pull them on.

I reach into my picker to find my want right where I left it. I run a brush through my hair a couple of times and deam it okay before using my wand and do a refreshment spell on me.

I quickly leave the way I came and run into Ginny and Violet, literally. The three of us tumble backwards but soon stop.

Ginny looks at me. "Where were you Hermione." She asks.

_' I can't tell them here or right now.'_

"I was getting ready for supper." I say, trying to keep my voice even.

"Oh well lets get down to the dinning hall so we can get good seats." Violet says.

"Okay."

The three of us head down the stairs with the other kids already around us, we soon make it down to the dinning hall and we follow the crowd in.

We head straight to the Gryfandoor table and set down. We all start talking then we all soon start talking to other kids while we wait for our food.

**Hello everyone! This chapter was not as long as I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first dinner back at Hogwarts went relatively well except for the whole time I could feel Severus's on me. I kept trying to ignore it but I couldn't. Once Dumbledoor excuses us Ginny, Violet, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and I leave the dinning hall together. Half way to the Gryfindoor common room I change my path, I say my good nights and head towards the head girls room.

I make my way through the hall by myself, I am not concentrated on anything but go to scream when a arm comes around my waist pulling me to the right but a hand comes over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

I am pushed against a wall but then I feel hot breath on my ear. "Never ignore me Miss Granger." The sexy voice of none other then Severus Snape says into my ear.

He turns my around ad removes his hand from my mouth, I look up and into his black eyes. He smirks down at me and I return his smirk. I step closer to him and place a hand on his chest.

"That was not very nice Severus." I say.

"Hn, you should not of ignored me at dinner."

"Oh really, what was I supposed to do, go up there and kiss you in front of everyone."

"Always so sassy Hermione, that I like."

"I need to get to bed, classes start early."

"Hn who said you were going anywhere."

I look at him and watch as he leans down towards me. His lips capture mine in a passionate kiss. Everything in my head goes out the door as only thoughts of the man kissing me enter my brain. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with all the passion I feel for him.

After a few moments we pull back and I take in some much needed air to my starving lungs. I smile up at him as he wraps his other hand around my waist and pulls me against his body and I feel his erection placed against my stomach.

"What if we get caught Severus?" I ask him.

"The only other person that comes down these halls are Dacro and he is not here right now." Severus says.

He leans down and starts to kiss my neck, I lean my head to the side as a small moan escapes my nips my neck a little as his hands travel around to the front of my school robes and he unties them and they fall open to reveal my skirt and shirt underneath.

His hands run up under my shirt and grabs my boobs and I throw my head back letting a moan out. I never knew I could feel like this, I never could of if I had went with Ron, Ron was just a boy, Severus is a man, a man I need and want.

**-Lemon-**

Severus lifts me up off the floor and I wrap my legs around his waist and his erection pocks my inner thigh. He pushes my back against the wall as his hand reaches for his wand, with a flick there is a fake wall in the clearing for the door.

With another flick of the wand both of ourselves are naked, I feel a blush appearing on my face but Severus smirks at me and he leans over and captures my lips in and passionate kiss. His hands travel down my side and one travel to the inside of my thigh and he runs it over my clit.

I let out a moan and my head rolls to the side as he places two fingers into inside of me and pleasure seers through me. He leans down and starts to kiss my neck and he starts to move his fingers in and out of me and I can feel the heat building in my stomach.

When I feel my realise nearing he pulls his fingers out and I groan in protest. He moves around and his erection is at my entrance and in a second he plunges into me and pain shoots through me and Severus stays still to let me adjust to his size.

I move my hips and pleasure once again takes control of my body and Severus starts moving in and out. I close my eyes and moan out his name. "Severus."

Within a few more seconds I come and not long after so does Severus and we stay against the wall as we try to come down from our highs. Once we recover Severus pulls out of me and I unwrap my legs from his waist and set my feet on the floor.

**-End Of Lemon-**

Severus grabs his wand and with one flick of it we are both fully dressed. I look up into his black eyes wondering where we are going to go from this.

"Now you need to be heading to your room to get ready for classes, I will see you in class." He says in a soft voice.

"Okay, do I at least get a kiss goodnight?" I ask him.

"Hn.."

He leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against him. He soon pulls back and we both step out into the hall way.

"Good night Severus." I say sweetly.

"Good night Hermione." Severus says.

Severus heads down the hall way and I stay standing until he is out of site then I turn around and head towards my room. I stop at the portrait and say the password then walk through it into the head common room and see Draco setting in the couch reading a book.

He looks up at me from his book. "Hello Hermione, were have you been?" Draco asks me.

"None of your business Draco." I say.

I make my way over to my rooms portrait and whisper my password and walk into my room. With the flick of my wand I am out of my clothes then use a spell to clean myself before regularly dressing in a night gown. I walk over to my bed, I pull down the blankets and climb into bed. I pull the covers over me and lay my head down on my pillow and clothes my eyes. I quickly fall asleep with dreams plagued of Severus.

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in a long time but life has been hectic! I just finally finished this new chapter and I am really happy with it! I will try and update more often! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Morning**

I feel the sunlight coming through my windows and onto my face, I roll over and burry my head in my pillow and try to fall back asleep and into the most wonderful dream I was having. I am almost there when my very loud alarm cloud goes off, I grown and roll across my bed and push the button on my alarm clock off. I look up at the ceiling as visions of the man in my dreams, Severus Snape float around in my head.

I roll out of my bed and the soreness between my legs becomes annoying instantly, I dreamed of last night with Severus. I had never done anything so naughty before in my life. If we would of been caught it would of been a nigh mare and neither one of us would of ever been able to live it down.

I walk through my door into my private bathroom, I go over to the shower and reach in and turn the hot water on before taking all of my clothes off and throwing them in a pile on the floor. I climb into my shower and let the water run over my body before starting to shower.

Once I am done I quickly dress in a green skirt and a silver dress shirt. I do all of my makeup and drying my hair before putting it up into a pony tail. I walk out of my bathroom and over to my closet. I grab my school robes and pull them closed and then grab my wand and head out of my room.

I find Draco leaving the common room and follow him. He walks to quick and I lose him so I make my way towards the dinning hall. I meet Ginny, Violet, Harry, Ron, Fred and George out side the doors.

"Good morning Hermione." Ginny and Violet says.

"Good morning guys. Hard to believe its the first day of school." I say with a smile on my face.

"Ya it is, wish we didn't have to do potions this year." Harry says.

I look at Harry and raise my eye. "Why Harry?" I ask.

"Come on Mione you know we all hate Snape, he has to be the meanist teacher we have."

"Snape is not as bad as you think." I instantly regret saying that cause yes Ginny and Violet know my love for Snape but no one else does.

"How do you know Mione?"

"Harry you know that I was the one that saved Snape from the shreaking shack when you hit him with your spell Harry." I say with a glare.

Harry looks at me shocked. "Mione I had said I was sorry."

"Forget it Harry."

I turn and head into the dining hall with Ginny and Violet at my sides. "Mione why did you say that to Harry?" Violet asks me.

"You both know about Snape and I. I don't like hearing Harry talking about him like that." I say.

"But Harry does not know about your you know what." Ginny says.

We get to our table and the three of us set down at our regular seats while the dinning hall ad our Gryfandor table continues to fill up. I turn my head towards Ginny.

"And Harry will never know of my feelings for Snape. If him or any of the boys found out they would laugh in my face." I say.

"You don't know that Hermione, I know my brothers." Ginny says.

"Yes I also do as well. How do you think Ron would react when I told him, for heavens sake Ginny I dated him."

"Fine Hermione do what you want."

"Thank you."

I turn my head around as the boys take their seats acros from us. I look at Harry, he looks at me with a sad face on. "I'm sorry Mione I know how you feel about that day." Harry says.

"It's okay Harry." I say with a smile.

"Okay."

All at once I feel eyes pearcing the back of my head and I turn my head towards where I feel the eyes coming from and find Severus setting at the teachers table stairing down at me. I quickly turn my head to prevent drawing any attention to me or Severus.

**-Severus-**

I watch Hermione from my seat at the teachers table, she turns her head towards me for a second before quickly turning it back around. I smirk before looking over the rest of the tables before laying my eyes on my God Son Draco who is setting at the head of the Syltherin table talking to some guys. He turns his head towards me with a smirk on his face and he winks at me.

Draco knows of my attraction to Hermione and has teased me about it before but if he found out what Hermione and I did in the hall last night he would never let me hear the end of it.

Dumbledoor enters the room and everyone quickly quiets down. He quickly makes a spech about how this is the first day of a new year of school for everyone and he hopes everyone enjoys it. He then takes his seat and summons the food for everyone and everyone quickly starts to eat.

I eat my food while keeping an eye on Hermione, the first class I have today is the 7th years which Hermione will be in. I look down at my plate and find a note placed beside my plate. I pick it up and open it.

**Severus**

**After your 7th year class I would like to see you in my office . There is something I need to speak with you about.**

**Dumbledoor**

I fold the letter up and stick it in my pocket and continue to eat my breakfast. I wonder what it is that Dumbledoor would like to talk to me about but I guess I will find out after my class. I finish my breakfast before everyone else does. I push my chair back and stand up. I make my way down the steps and down the hall right between the Gryfandoor and Slytherin tables and right past Hermione and outa the dinning hall.

I head towards the Dungeons to place all the books out on the desks for all the students except for Hermione. I make it to my class room quickly and start on getting ready for the first class or the day.

**-Hermione-**

I finish breakfast along with everyone else, we all get up and walk out of the dinning hall and into the hall. I grab my wand out of my pocket and use it to bring my backpack into my hand. Everyone else does the same. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and I head down to the dungeons for our first class of the day which is Potions class.

As we walk down the never endind steps with the rest of the 7th years that has potions. I just hope that I will be able to keep a straight face when I look at Severus and not try to think of what happened between us last night.

We make it to the bottom of the steps and we head over to Snape's class room. We all walk into the class room and I see Severus setting behind his desk working on papers and I walk with everyone to our seats. I grab my potions book out of my backpack and set it on my desk before shrinking my backpack and placing it in my pocket.

Severus stands up and walks around his desk and his black robes go around his body and all at once visions of him kissing me flood into my head and I put my head down to hide my slight blush from him and try to calm my racing heart.

"Hello class, as you all know I am Professor Snape and this is 7th year potions. Please open you books up to page 354." Severus says.

We all do as he says and the title of the chapter is love potions. I can't believe that this is what we will be going over today and what we will be brewing. "Class we will be not brewing today so read the whole entire chapter." Severus says.

I start to read this chapter which is long, I have did a love potion before which was for Ginny and Harry last year and look at them now, they are so inlove with each other. I lift my eyes up and watch Severus walk around his desk and set down and start to work on paperwork.

He looks up and his eyes land right on mine and I instantly move my eyes down to the book and start off reading where I stoped and tried to ignore the fact that Severus is still in the room.

**Hello everyone! Yes a new chapter! I am not sure what should happen in the next chapter so give me your ideas inyour reviews! Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-Severus-**

I sit at my desk trying to concentrate on grading papers but all I can think about is the young witch Hermione in my class and what we did last night. When I got the letter from Dumbledor asking to see me after my class I am wondering what the old coot wants from me this time.

The bell could not of run any sooner than it did right at this very moment, I watch the students start to get up out of their seats and leave my class room. The room is soon clear except for Hermione who is still setting at her desk with her head buried in a book.

I stand up from my desk slowly, I walk around it and head towards Hermione's desk but she never moves an inch. I come to stand beside her, I move my hand forward and place it under her chin and lift her head up and make her look at me. Her beautiful brown eyes look into my black ones.

"Hermione what are you still doing here?" I ask her.

"I don't know, to spend time with you." She says in a seducing voice.

I move my hands onto the back of her neck and pull it towards me; I lean down near her and capture her lips in a soft kiss. She takes my other hand and pulls me closer to her, she stands up out of her seat, and I untangle my hands from her and wrap them around her waist and pull her against me. She runs her hand down my chest and stop at the top of my pants.

She goes to move further but I quickly stop her, She breaks the kiss and looks up at me with a bit of shock in her eyes. "Why did you do that Severus?" Hermione asks in her sweet voice.

"I have to go see Dumbledoor, he has requested my presence right after this class and I am already late my dear Hermione." I say to her.

"Well you should of said something mister Snape for I would of left sooner."

Before I know it Hermione has risen out of her seat, grabbed her backpack and walked around me and out the door of my class room before I can stop her. I don't know what it is about the woman that has me drawn to her, is it the fact that she is older than all the students here because of the many times she has used the Time Turner to travel in time and there for she is 22 years of age and perfectly old enough for myself to date her, even though she is still my student for this year.

I gather myself before walking out of my classroom and using my wand to lock it up tight so no nosy student can get into it and snoop and see what the answers will be for the next test I will give. I head out of the dungeons and straight for Dumbledoors office, some things run through my mind as to what dumbledoor wants to talk to me about, but with the old man you never know what's up his sleeve.

I soon make it to the painting outside Dumbledoors office and I whisper the password and I am let into his office. I walk into the room and I see Dumbledoor as always sitting behind his desk looking down at paperwork. I make my way towards him without making a sound.

"Hello Snape, you're late." Dumbledore says without even lifting his head up.

The old man always did have a canny scenes of everything around him. "What do you want Old Man." I say in my angry voice.

Dumbledore looks up from his papers and puts a hurt look on his face. "Now Severus don't be so angry, I thought we could sit and chat a while." He says.

"Hn I need to be making the papers out for a test not standing here talking to you old man."

"Sit down Severus, there is something that I have witnessed that you have done that has come to my attention and we need to talk about it."

_' Shit!' I thought._

I go over and set down in the huge chair in front of Dumbledors desk, on the outside I have remained calm and collected but on the inside I am damn nervous. Dumbledor's found out about Hermione and I and now I am probably going to lose my job and Hermione will be expelled from Hogwarts but then that would make her not my student and we could do what we want but that's not what we want to happen.

I look ahead at Dumbledor. "So what is old man, I don't have all day." I say in a ruffled voice.

"I know what you and Miss Granger has been doing Severus." He says in a calm voice.

"Yes and so what, she is of age if you remember old man."

Dumbledor smirks at me and I can see the glint in his eyes for some reason, something I am not expecting from him. "Severus I do not have a problem with you and Hermione being together. You both have been through a great deal and to me you two are a perfect match for each other. You need a woman that is smart and beautiful and Hermione needs someone who can keep a conversation up with her and someone she can trust to be there for her."

My eyes go wide cause I can't really believe what I am hearing Dumbledoor say to me at this very moment. I thought there was going to be something else coming out of dumbledoors mouth, diffidently not the ones that I just herd.

"You seem very surprised Severus by my words." He says as he starts to chuckle.

"Well I didn't think that those would have been the words that I was going to hear from you."

"Don't worry Severus, your secrets safe with me. As long as you two can keep it between you two until Graduation no one else needs or will know about it."

"Thank you Albus."

"You're welcome old friend, now go to her."

"Yes."

I stand up out of the seat and head across the large study to the door and push it and walk through the entry way and into the hall way which looks basically deserted. I head for the Head Students rooms which is Hermione and my nefu Draco's rooms. Draco will never say a thing if he sees me and Hermione together, he knows better than to challenge my word.

'_I am coming my dear dear Hermione.'_

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	6. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione's POV**

I sit in a chair near the fireplace reading a book for potions class, or atleast I pretend tobe reading it, what I really am thinking about is Severus, I just cant get my mind off of him at all.

Draco is sitting on the couch not far away from me, surprisingly I dont want to kill him this year, probably because we have talked and solved our differences and can not co exist.

All at once a knock comes at the door, I set my book down on the chair as I stand up and walk across the small room and open the door. There in the door way stands Severus which shocks me.

"May I come in Hermione, I wish to speak with you." Severus says in a kind of hectic voice.

"Sure Professor." I say.

I step aside and he walks through the door and I shut it and turn around, Severus is facing Draco with Draco looking right into his eyes. A smirk appears on Draco's face," Hello Uncle Severus, I will leave you and Hermione alone to um ' talk figurativly'" Draco says.

He grabs his books and gets up off the couch and walks across our congoined room to his bedroom door and shuts it. Severus takes my hand and leads me over to the same couch Draco was just on my the fire place, he sets down and pulls me down into his lap.

I smile at how sweet he is being and lean up and kiss him, he kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist and holds me against him. This couldnt get any better then what it is right now.

**Hello Everyone! I know its been forever since I have updated this story and for that I am terribly sorry!1 I know its short but its all I could think of! Please review and give me some ideas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
